Vampires that Sparkle
by indigofrog
Summary: When Sam and Dean arrive in Forks to investigate a number of mysterious murders, they have no idea what they are about to find. Oneshot based on the Supernatural Amino App Challenge #changingchannels2


Supernatural and Twilight

Based on the Supernatural Amino App challenge: #changingchannels2

This is my first crossover, based on the Supernatural Amino App challenge: #changingchannels2 , so enjoy!

 _Vampires that Sparkle_

The impala pulled up to a gas station in the small town of Forks, Washimgton. Sam and Dean climbed out, and as the older brother filled his Baby up with gas, the younger went inside.

"Hi," he said to the young girl at the counter as he purchased a packet of gum and a bottle of water. "We're looking for a motel."

"There's one up First Street, near to the dry cleaners," she told him, frowning when she saw the fake FBI badge in his wallet.

"Thanks," Sam replied, about to leave.

"Are you here about the bodies?"

Pausing in his tracks, Sam turned. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Only rumours. Everyone thought they were animal attacks," she explained, "But then the coroner said that the kills were too clean and too well buried. Is it true? What everyone's saying? There's a murderer in Forks?"

He gulped. "I'm not at liberty to say."

)~(

"So let's get this straight," Dean said to his brother as they settled down to dinner in their motel room, "A couple of weeks ago, nearly a dozen bodies were found buried. From the little that the morgue can tell, they've all had their throats bitten and drained of blood."

"Right," Sam agreed, digging into his salad.

"So this is vampires." This was a statement, not a question.

"It seems that way, but vampires aren't usually as clean as this. Normally they don't care how much of a mess they leave behind."

"Then we've found civilised vampires?"

"No, just vampires that are good at covering their tracks."

"Okay then," Dean said with a mouthful of his burger. "I say we go out to the spot where they found the bodies and visit the morgue tomorrow. Perhaps they've worked out something else."

"I doubt it. They won't be expecting to find vampires."

)~(

"It's an awful job," the doctor said, staring at what remained of the bodies, "But someone has to do it."

"Right," Dean nodded. "But what do you make of it, Dr Cullen?"

"To me, these look like animal attacks."

"Animal attacks that date back nearly three years and have all been buried in the same place," Sam asked sceptically. "Sounds like an intelligent animal."

"I'm not a biologist," Dr Cullen replied. "You asked for my verdict and that's what I gave you."

"Thank you for that, Doctor," Dean smiled falsely. "And all the victims have been identified as missing persons from Forks in the last few years."

"They certainly have. You know, a lady came up to me today to thank me for giving her closure about what happened to her son," the doctor smiled.

"Well we want to find out exactly what happened to her son."

"Dr Cullen," Sam interrupted, "The lady at reception said that you usually work in the hospital but asked to be transferred specifically to examine these bodies."

"That's right."

"Any reason why?"

"I want to bring a sense of peace to the loved ones of the victims," he explained as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, and we want to find the people to did this and bring them to justice," Dean replied.

)~(

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean had pinned everything they had - newspaper clippings, photos, maps and more - to the wall. For the last few minutes they had been standing, staring at it.

Suddenly, Sam had an idea. "What if the vampires live here?"

"You mean like in a nest?"

"No, like live here, like humans. What if they've been living here for a few years, blending in with jobs and friends and lives?"

"And in the mean time they've been snacking on humans and hiding the bodies?" Dean finished. "But wouldn't they have to do loads of covering up, especially now. They need people on the inside who could fake results and-"

"People like Dr Cullen," Sam guessed.

The brothers shared a look, pondering this new idea.

"Maybe we should pay Dr Cullen and his family a visit."

)~(

The Cullens' house was in the middle of the forest. The walls were large panes of glass which the sun shone brightly through.

"Obviously they aren't afraid of the light," Sam remarked.

"Doesn't mean they aren't vamps."

The pair strode confidently to the door and hammered on it. A second later, a young blonde pulled the door open. She was beautiful, with bright blue eyes and a clear complexion.

She frowned. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," Sam greeted as he and his brother flashed their fake FBI badges. "We were hoping to speak to Dr Cullen."

A young man appeared behind her, slipping his arms around her wait. He too was handsome with a tall - though not as tall as Sam - muscular body. "Who's this Rosalie?"

"FBI. They want to speak to Dad," she explained, not taking her eyes off of them.

"Let 'em in then," the man grinned, moving out of their way and showing them down the corridor. "Sorry," he began, "I'm Emmet and this is Rosalie. We're having a bit o a family get together. Our brother, Edward, has just brought his new girlfriend home," Emmet told them, raising his eyebrows.

"Been there," Dean murmured, already feeling sorry for the guy.

All of a sudden there was a crash in the other room followed by the clunking of a body being thrown against the wall.

Hunter instincts kicking in, Sam and Dean, quickly followed by Emmet and Rosalie, dashed into the room, whipping out the machetes they had concealed.

There were five vampires, four of whom were attacking one. Suddenly, they all stopped and turned, staring at a girl lying across the room, her arm dripping in blood.

Oblivious to the hunters in the room, they all sprung into action, some trying to help the girl and others trying to get the blond male out of the room.

"Anyone like to explain what's going on?" Dean voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone, in spite of the commotion.

They all stopped.

"Agents," the doctor said, recognising them and realising what they had seen, "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of-"

"Save it, Dracula," Dean replied. "We know what you are?"

"Then you'll know that our species," a brunette explained, "Doesn't kill humans."

"Of course you do," Sam responded. "You're vampires."

"Yes, but we are Vampire Scintillant, a sub-species. There are only a few minor differences: we don't drink human blood, some of us have special abilities and sunlight doesn't hurt us," she told them.

"Actually," Emmet smirked. "It makes us sparkle."

"Sparkle?" Dean spluttered. "Seriously?"

"See," one of the girls said as she crossed the room to the window. As a few rays of light fell on her arm, a bright white light dazzled them, like shining a torch on a diamond.

"Wow," Sam said, mystified. "But if you're another species, how come we haven't heard of you before?"

"We keep ourselves hidden, and there are very few of us. Hunters rarely discover our families."

"Hold on a second," Dean said sceptically. "Say we believe you and you don't drink human blood. Where the hell did those bodies come from?"

"I don't know," the taller boy said. "Maybe the wolves got them."

"Or maybe you did," Dean suggested threateningly.

Dr Cullen put a hand on the Winchesters' shoulders. They shook him off. "Ignore Edward. Listen, we've all made some mistakes. I didn't even know about it until the bodies were found. But I promise, we're putting a stop to this."

"I thought you said your species didn't drink human blood."

"We don't," another girl with short, brown hair. "But some...it's like a drug to them."

"Like their own personal brand of heroine..?" The question was posed by the human girl who was bleeding. And she wasn't looking at the hunters, but at Edward.

"Bella..." Edward started.

"No, that's what you said, that I was like a drug," the girl snapped, backing away as he tried to put an arm around her. "Were... Were you going to bite me?"

With a hiss, Edward bared his fangs. "I can't help it," he snarled at Bella, staring at the blood trickling down her arm. "You smell so...delicious."

"Yeah," Dean said as he stepped forward, machete at the ready. "But you smell like a rotting corpse."

With a smooth swing, the machete hit Edward's neck, slicing his windpipe and spraying the room with blood. His decapitated head rolled across the floor.

"And now you are a rotting corpse."

"What have you done?" Rosalie cried, running to her brother.

"What was necessary." Surprised, Sam and Dean stared at Dr Cullen. "Edward wasn't going to stop. Thank you," he said to the hunters, "For doing what I didn't have the strength to. I promise there will be no more trouble from the rest of us."

As soon as they had been showed out of the house, Sam and Dean shared a look. "Do you think he's right? That they won't kill anyone else?" Sam asked.

"I don't know about the others, but the Doc seemed pretty sincere. I guess we'll just have to keep an ear out for any more bodies in the area."

Just as the Winchesters opened the door to the impala, they heard a voice behind them. Bella ran over.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she smiled flirtatiously at Dean. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And who's fault is that?" he snapped. "I mean, come on! You were dating a vampire. What did you expect? Next time you find a guy you like, check him for fangs and make sure that he doesn't turn into a wolf on the full moon!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean turned his back on the girl and got into the car.

Sam shrugged to Bella, who was standing, gobsmacked, and joined his brother.

"What an idiot!" Dean moaned as they drove away. "Next time she'll be dating a werewolf!"

)~(

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Please leave a comment below and favourite!**

 **Indigofrog**


End file.
